1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair with a tilting backrest comprising two flexible supporting sectional elements that can undergo elastic deformation under a thrust backwards applied by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
The document No. EP-A-2110051 filed in the name of the present applicant describes a chair with a tilting backrest, comprising two ribbed supporting sectional elements set at a distance from one another in a transverse direction and connected to a base by means of a transverse supporting element, wherein each of the ribbed supporting sectional elements is substantially L-shaped, with a seat portion, a backrest portion, and a rounded portion for radiusing between the seat portion and the backrest portion. A material substantially in the form of a sheet extends between said supporting sectional elements and forms a seat and a backrest. Each of said ribbed supporting sectional elements is provided with a plurality of through notches set at a distance from one another that form respective points of localized deflection that enable a deflection of the supporting sectional element in a vertical plane. The notches have opposite surfaces that come into contact with one another in the position of maximum inclination so as to limit the maximum amount of bending backwards of the sectional element.
Another type of chair with tilting backrest is described in the document No. U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,846, which illustrates an elastically compliant backrest that comprises some transverse ribbings that are separated from one another by spaces and that are connected to one another by connectors in such a way that the ribbings can turn with respect to one another about horizontal axes.
One of the drawbacks of the chairs of a known type is that the through notches that close during bending backwards of the backrest could pinch the user or his/her garments. Moreover, the open space of the notches is visible in a transverse direction and gives the impression that the notches are dangerous points of failure.